


A Story Told

by MissSunnySweden



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bianca as a guitar, DAficswap, F/M, Peter Gabriel - Freeform, Sudden angst attack, The Count of Monte Cristo - Freeform, cornyness ahoy, musical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunnySweden/pseuds/MissSunnySweden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For daificswap round 2: playwithdinos wanted:</p><p>Fenris/Female Hawke (any, generic, your own, nonspecific, don’t care), band au (can be underground, punk, indie, rock, actually I will even take marching band or symphony just make it musical and run with it)<br/>Feat: Unspecified Hawke, Songs from the Count of Monte Cristo, Peter Gabriel and an Irish folksong. And unexpected angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [playwithdinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwithdinos/gifts).



> This was written as a part of DAficswap on Tumblr for the lovely playwithdinos.
> 
> Songs used are listed in the end notes

 

“Isn’t that Fenris?” Isabella asked, leaning backwards go look past Hawke.

“whaT?!” Hawke tried very hard not to spin around and stare at the door.

“Didn’t I tell you? Varric convinced him to join us. Apparently he’s going to be Dantes."Merrill said cheerfully. "Isn’t that great? He sings beautifully! Do you remember when he was in that talent show?”

“Oh I’d say she remembers..” Isabella purred, watching Hawke’s blushing cheeks. “Seems like _someone_ still has a crush~!” Her grin grew wider as Hawke's cheeks grew redder. “Mercedes just got a lot better eh? Perhaps you can convince Varric to add a kissing...”

“ _Shut up!_ ” Hawke buired her face in her hands, a misarable muffled noise escaping her as she desperatly tried to stop blushing. 

  
  


“I think Varric is trying to get your attention.” Merril said waving over Hawke's slumped shoulders.

  
  


“Hey Hawke! Come over here for a minute!”

  
  


“ _How do I look?”_ Hawke whispered, looking up at her friends.

  
  


“Just fine.” Isabella grinned and grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her around and pushed her towards the door.

  
  


“Hi Varric and... Fenris.” Hawke smiled, hoping that the blushing had at least died down a little, even if her face still felt warm. If she was, she couldn't tell by looking at Fenris's expression, Not that she could look at him for long without risking loosing whatever little dignety she had left, so she focused on Varric instead. “What's up?”

  
  


“Well, I just got Fenris over here to play Dantes, maybe Merril told you? I just wanted to see how you two worked togheter on stage, if that's alright?”

  
  


“Fine by me.” Fenris said in that low gravelly voice that seemed to cut through the air. Hawke just nodded mutely.

  
  


“Awesome, you both know _I will be there_ by now?” They nodded. “Well, up you go then, I'll get the music started.”

  
  


_Alright Hawke. Breathe. You can do this._ She thought to herself as she got up on the stage, watching Varric walk over to the soundcontrols. As the soft piano intro filled the air, she looked over to where Fenris stood, watched him close his eyes for a moment before he began. 

  
  


“ __In the light that falls at moonrise  
In the rhythm of the rain  
In the miracle of ordinary days  
In the hush of night I will be in the whisper of lovers  
Everywhere, you will find me there”

  
  


It was overwhealming. She couldnt' have looked away even if she wanted to. His voice seemed  _ impossibly _ soft now. 

  
  


“ _In the rustle of a curtain_  
In the bustle of the world  
In a thousand little unexpected ways  
When you lift your gaze I will be like the shimmer of one small star  
Out there, shining everywhere”

  
  


As the song approached the first chorus, he lifted his eyes, looked straight at her and she felt the last of her breath being driven from her lungs. __  
  
I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall   
So close your eyes, remember my embrace   
I will be there like mercy; I will find you through it all   
This do I swear, I will be there   
  
She was so entrhalled in his singing that she almost missed her own que. 

  
  


“ _In a language never spoken_  
Live the promises we’ve made  
In the endless love that owned me heart and soul  
In the certainty I will always be true   
And as near as my next prayer, you will find me there  
  
  


They could have been all alone in the world, for all that she knew. He didn't stop looking at her, even as she kept singing.

 __  
In the echo of the ocean  
In the hunting of the wind  
In mysterious extraordinary ways  
Through the darkest sky I will be like the shimmer of one small star  
Out there, shining everywhere

 __  
I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall  
So close your eyes, remember my embrace  
I will be there like freedom; I will find you through it all  
This do I swear, I will be there “

  
  


She found herself smiling, and she grew bolder; voice growing in volume and tone even as she music swelled around them and changed, became more fast paced as their lyrics intertwined.

  
  


“ _In the harbour quarter!”_

  
  


“ _In the stone and mortar!”_

  
  


“I told you this was a good idea.” Isabella mumbled as she walked up next to Varric. He inclined his head.

  
  


“Well, nobody can say that our leading couple dont' have chemistry.” He chuckled, turning his attention back to the stage as the music grew to a triumphant crescendo, carrying the singers voices upwards with it.

  
 _  
“_ _I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall_  
So close your eyes”  
  
  
“Remember my embrace  
I will be there”  
  
  


_  
“Remember my embrace  
Yes, will be there “  
  
  
“like justness; I will find you through it all”  
  
  
“This do I swear, I will be there”  
  
_ As the song died out with the final phrases spoken almost with a whisper between them, Hawke suddenly became  _very_ aware that they had been staring into each others eyes for the past 3 minutes and haistly averted her gaze, hoping she could blame it on shortage of breath. Although she kept smiling for the rest of the day.

  
  


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  


The first priority was naturally to get the songs down, coreography and timing first of all. As much as Hawke loved performing, she found that it was just as fun watching the fast pace dialiouge's in _A Story Told_ , not to mention Isabella doing _Truth or Dare_ with probably more energy than every single one of her background dancers combined. Well, that and the fact that she had more than one opportunity to see Fenris shirtless, which was nice. But she soon found that her favourite scene to just watch was _Hell to your doorstep_. Which she had a small part in, true, but Fenris intense emotional display was so different from his normal quiet-but-intimidating that she had to be physiclly reminded to move by a shove in the back, almost every time. ( _“Traditionally it's “Alluring and slightly Evil”, Hawke, but I think you can make “Scared_ _ **and**_ _turned on” work as well”_ Varric had chuckled after the first rehersal with coreography _)_

  
  


The coreography for the last reprise of _I will be there_ had been delayed becase of “artistic differences” but finally Merrill had told them to come in early. It was easy, she promised, so the fact that they had a little shorter time to learn it, would not matter in the long run. But when they arrived, nobody was there.

  
  


_Where are you?!_ Hawke texted while Fenris walked around, turning on all the lights. 

  
  


_Sorry, something came up! I'll send you a link to the dance ;)_ Came the – almost immidiate – reply. Followed by a link. Hawke narrowed her eyes. She had texted Merrill, but that text screamed Isabella for some reason..

  
  


“Are you going to press the link?” Fenris said, his voice just next ot her ear. She jumped, having not heard when he walked over ot her.

  
  


“Uh, sure.” She pressed it, and a video of Merrill and Isabella showed up, as the by now very familiar music started to play. There was nothing unexpected for the first part. Slow moving towards each other, hand-holding, loving embrace... But just as the song ended, Isabella (being Dantes) leaned in and captured Merril in a straight-on-the-mouth kiss. By the way Merrills eyes widened for a moment before the video cut off, she had not been informed about this part in the dance.

  
  


There was definatly an awkward silence after that.

  
  


“We should..”

  
  


“I mean if you dont'..” They stopped again.

  
  


“Sorry.” Hawke said. “You first?”

  
  


“I was going to say let's just go with it, and see what happens.” Fenris said, looking a lot calmer than Hawke herself did, she suspected. Maybe his skin just hid blushing better?

  
  


“Right.” She said. “That sounds... Good. I mean. Varric usually don't mind if we change things a little.. “ Was it her imagination or did he look a little disappointed at that? He cleared his throat and she realised she was staring again.

  
  


“Right.. We should get started.”

  
  


Naturally they had to watch the damn video a few more times to get a feel for everything. A lot of it was similar to the first rendition of the song, but instead of moving apart as the song ended, they were going to move closer.

  
  


She wondered if her beating heart was actually visible from the outisde as it felt it was. Until now, nither the script nor the coreoagraphy had required them to actually  _kiss_ and all of a sudden his hands on her felt so very  _warm_ and she wasn't entirely sure she actually kept singing as the song slowed down and died out, their eyes never leaving eachother as they panted for breath. His hand on her cheek, almost burning, eyes flickering between her eyes and her lips...

  
  


The door was slammed open.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs are listed in the end notes
> 
> also feat sneak mention of my Warden and Alistair

They jumped apart as if the other person had suddenly _literary_ become burning hot.

  
  


“Am I.. disturbing something? I waited until the music stopped.” Aveline said, looking from one person to the others.

  
  


“No!” Hawke burst out at the same time Fenris said. “Of course not!” They avoided to look at each other. “We were just praciticng until the others arrived.” Hawke added, hoping the smile didn't look as odd as it felt. Aveline looked between the both of them for a minute, but let the whole thing go.

  
  


The other's showed up not long after that. (Isabela took one look at the two of them and _groaned_ ) Rehersal went well, despite the fact that any intimate dance was all of a sudden _very_ awkward.

  
  


“Look, we're going down to the cliffs afterwards. Celebrating that we're almost ready to do this thing. Your's was the last dance to add, and there's just minor details to adjust left.” Varric said as rehersal was ending and they started to clean up. “You coming?”

  
  


“Yhea.” She smiled. “Sounds fun.”

  
  


“I hope it will be. Fenris is coming too.” She paused.

  
  


“Varric.” she said, very calmly. “Did you and Isabela plan this?”

  
  


“I did not, believe it or not, arrange an entire musical to get you together with your favourite brooder.” Varric said, with his standard shit-eating grin. “But, I will not deny that Isabela pointed out our oppertuinty in finally getting you two to at least _try_ spending time together. And.” He said, looking at her. “Can you really say you haven't enjoyed this?”

  
  


“I... have.” She admitted, hating the way she felt her cheeks heat up.

 

“See, no harm no foul. You had fun, Isabella got to wear her pirate hat in public and people get to feed my ego. Everyone wins.” He patted her arm. “Come on, help me out with these chairs would ya?”

  
  


  
  


-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everyone was about halfway into their second bottle of wine when Bianca made her inevitable apperance. The old but wellkept guitar seemed to appear out of nowhere, but in just a few minutes Varric had a reasonably good – if drunk – sing along, lead – naturally by Varric himself:

  
  


__ As I was going over the Kilmagenny mountain   
I met with captain Farrell and his money he was   
counting.   
I first produced my pistol, and then produced my   
rapier.   
Said stand and deliver, for you are a bold deceiver,

  
  


Isabela led into the chorus, still wearing the large hat she had brought to rehersal, dragging Merril up with her in an attempt to start a rather wobbely danceparty, at least on poor Merrils part.  __  
  
with your ring dumma do damma da   
whack for the daddy 'ol   
whack for the daddy 'ol   
there's whiskey in the jar   
  
I counted out his money, it made a pretty penny.   
I put it in my pocket and I took it home to Jenny.   
She swore that she loved me, that never would she leave   
me,   
but the devil take that woman, for you know she tricked   
me easy   
  
  


Fenris started to tune out the older mans singing, looking around the cliffs, frowning when he realised that someone was missing. Grabbing for the rest of his wine he stood up and wandered off around the only part of the beach that was really hidden from sight as the chorus started up again behind him.

__  
ring dumma do damma da   
whack for the daddy 'ol   
whack for the daddy 'ol   
there's whiskey in the jar   
  
  


The singing quickly became background noise as he walked in among the large rocks.

  
  


“I.. well I _know_... Don't you think I...” Fenris paused as he heard Hawke's voice. He briefly considered turning back, the conversation sounded private.

  
  


“I just thought that.... You know what. Never mind. Forget it. I'm not doing this right now.” He came around the corner just as she angrily smashed something on her phone. She turned towards the water, and for a moment he thought she was going to throw the phone into the ocean. Then her arm sank and she sighed, stroking her hair from her face and turning around. And froze.

  
  


  
  


“Sorry.” Fenris said. “I just.. uhm.. I didn't see you and I got worried you might have slipped or something..”

  
  


“It's alright.. I mean..” She sighed and put the phone away. “sorry you had to hear that.” She sat down on the ground, facing the ocean. Fenris walked up to her, slowly sitting down next to her.

  
  


“Are you alright?”

  
  


“Yhea.. Or I will be.” She rested her head in her hands.

  
  


“Trouble at home?” He asked, sympathetic, handing her the bottle he'd brought. She took it, took a few swallows before grimacing and returning it.

  
  


“To put it mildly.”

  
  


“Do you want to talk about it?” She glanced at him, surprised written in her face for a moment, before she looked out at the water again.

  
  


“The show is going to make me miss the anniversary. Witch is alright by me. Beth isn't coming home this year, and I refuse to spend it alone with mom and uncle.” She shrugged.

  
  


“The anniversary of what?” He stopped himself. “Sorry I..”

  
  


“My little brother died.” She closed her eyes. “A few years back. There was a thing in town. He wanted to go, but nither mom or Bethany wanted to go with him, so I offered to go with him, cause mom didn't want to let him go alone.” She took another drink from the bottle. “He was a little shit, Carver. Always getting up into people's faces. He.. I don't know what happened. I was just a bit away, getting something to drink. It was so fast. Someone punched him. He fell down and hit his head on the sidewalk.” She shook her head, tears in her eyes. “He didn't wake up. I just remember screaming until I was hoarse. There was so much blood..” A shudder went through her. “He died before the ambulance got there. In my arms.” She swallowed, but seemed set to continue. “When my mom came to the hospital... She.. Well. She said it was my fault. I should have protected him. I should have saved him.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “It should have been me.” She let out something between a sob and a chuckle. “I still had his blood on my clothes and she.. I ran. I just ran out of the hospital. I don't even remember where I ended up. Aveliene found me, hell if I know how. She took me to her place, cleaned me up, got me to sleep. Called to tell everyone where I ended up.”

  
  


“She's a good friend.” Fenris said softly.

  
  


“Yhea. She really is.” Hawke smiled softly. “Mom apologised of course. For what she said. But every year.. We can't talk to each other. She keeps thinking it, and I keep hearing it. It's berable when Beth is there, but otherwise.” She shook her head. “I cant' do it.” She angrily wiped the tears away. “Sorry, you shouldn't have to listen to me mope. I'm just a depressing drunk I..”

  
  


“Don't.. Worry about it.” Fenris placed an arm around her shoulders. “I can't imagen what it would be like being through something like that... I.. I'm here if you need anything.”

  
  


“Thanks.” She mumbled, leaning her head softly on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a while. “Fenris? Would you... sing for me?” He blinked in surprise, but nodded, looking out over the waters before he drew breath.

  
  


“ _ Looking down on empty streets, all she can see _ _   
_ _ Are the dreams all made solid _ _   
_ _ Are the dreams all made real _ _   
  
_ _ All of the buildings, all of those cars _ _   
_ _ Were once just a dream _ _   
_ _ In somebody's head _ _   
  
_ _ She pictures the broken glass, she pictures the  _ _ steam _ _   
_ _ She pictures a soul _ _   
_ _ With no leak at the seam _ _   
  
_ _ Let's take the boat out _ _   
_ _ Wait _ __ _ until darkness _ _   
_ _ Let's take the boat out _ _   
_ _ Wait until darkness comes” _ __   
  
  


Hawke quietly adjusted her seet so she had her head resting in his lap instead of his shoulder. Almost by reflex, he began stroking her hair, slow, calming motions while he continued.

_  
“ _ _ Nowhere in the corridors of pale green and grey _ _   
_ _ Nowhere in the suburbs _ _   
_ _ In the cold light of day _ _   
_ _ There in the midst of it so alive and alone _ _   
_ _ Words  _ _ support _ __ _ like bone _ _   
  
_ _ Dreaming of Mercy Street _ _   
_ _ Wear _ __ _ your inside out _ _   
_ _ Looking for mercy _ _   
_ _ In your daddy's arms again _ _   
_ _ Dreaming of Mercy Street _ _   
_ _ 'Swear they moved that sign _ _   
_ _ Looking for mercy _ _   
_ _ In your daddy's arms _ _   
  
_ _ Pulling out the papers from drawers that slide smooth _ _   
_ _ Tugging at the darkness, word upon word _ _   
_ _ Confessing all the secret things in the warm velvet box _ _   
_ _ To the priest, he's the doctor _ _   
_ _ He can handle the shocks _ _   
_ _ Dreaming of the tenderness, the tremble in the hips _ _   
_ _ Of kissing Mary's lips _ _   
  
_ _ Dreaming of Mercy Street _ _   
_ _ Wear your inside out _ _   
_ _ Dreaming of mercy _ _   
_ _ In your daddy's arms again _ _   
_ _ Dreaming of Mercy Street _ _   
_ _ 'Swear they moved that sign _ _   
_ _ Looking for mercy _ _   
_ __ In your daddy's arms”

  
  


She was asleep by the time the song drew to an end. The waves were almost drowning out the sounds of the party behind the rocks, and his eyes drifted from her relaxed face from out towards the horison and the stars that were beginning to shine in the darkening sky as he almost whispered the last lines. _  
  
  
“ _ _ Anne, with her  _ _ father _ __ _ is out in the boat _ _   
_ _ Riding the  _ [ _ water _ ](http://www.lyricsfreak.com/p/peter+gabriel/mercy+street_20107511.html#) _   
_ _ Riding the waves on the sea _ __ “

  
  


He sat in silence, one hand still resting in her hair as the sky grew darker above them and the sounds of the others became dimmer.

  
  


The sound of footsteps caused him to look up. Aveline came around the corner, stopped when she saw them.

“So there you are.” She said softly. “We're leaving. Merrill decked a while ago, and the others have already gotten _sober_ rides back into the city. I wondered where you had gone off to.” She made a small face. “Isabela kept stopping me from going anywhere. Instisted that you were doing 'fine.'..” She trailed off and walked up to them.

  
  


“Let her sleep.” Fenris said. “I think she needs it.”

  
  


Aveline frowned for a moment then let out a sad sigh. “Right, it's that time of the year. I almost forgot.” She stooped down and lifted Hawke up as if she weighted no more than a child. “Come on, I'll give you a ride.”

  
  


“Will you take her home?” Fenris said, frowning.

  
  


“I'll call her sister first. Bethany usually knows if they've been arguing. If they have i'll let them know she stays the night with me.” Hawke made a protesting noise in her sleep and threw one arm around Avelines neck, nuzzling her face into the other woman's chest. “Come on.” Aveline said. “I'll take you home on the way.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They never had time to talk about it again. The following week was all about the final rehersals, costume-changes and minor detailed honed to perfection under Varric's watchful eye. Hawke was immensly grateful for the distraction, allowing herself to be swallowed up in the enthusiasm and nervousness of her friends.

  
  


She and Fenris had not done the kissing scene again, stopping the song by just standing close. Isabela muttered something about it, but did not push. Still, whatever was going on between her and Fenris had definatly... evolved. She didn't become quite as useless whenever he talked to her. Which happened increasingly often. Not about.. important stuff. But like a friend. And it would have been a lie to say her heart didn't race every single time he chose to sit next to her whenever they were watching the other scene rehersals.

  
  


Finally the night arrived. Hawke watched people arrive, looking for any familiar faces. There were Anders friends, of course and Merrill's relatives. A lot of people she thought were Varric's aquintances, and some of Isabelas old crew.

  
  


“Hawke?” Merrill walked up to her. “Are you alright?”

  
  


“Aren't you going to talk to your cousin? She just arrived with her boyfriend.”

  
  


“No time.” Merrill smiled. “We got to go change, yhea? I came to get you.” She looked out over the crowd. “They.. Didn't come, did they?”

  
  


“Why should they? It's the big day of silence. A musical might make them smile.” Hawke's smile was thin. Merrill looked at her sadly. “Come on. Let's go change.” She grabbed the other girl by the shoulders and walked towards the changing rooms.

  
  


-.-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  


All thoughts of everything else was quickly erased as the show started. It was simply impossible to think of anything else, even during the midway pause. As such, it wasn't until _All this time_ that she noticed them. Her uncle was seemingly looking everywhere except the stage, but her mother.. Hawke forced her eyes away. 

  
  


_Can a sky be so indifferent_

_Can what once was true be true no more_

_Can this life be an illusion_

_Just an illusion my broken heart can't ignore?_

  
  


Despite her best attempts to look away, she found herself looking straight into her mothers eyes as she kept going, and the song was no longer about Dumas.

  
  


_He was gone but not forgotten_

_In each ocean breeze, he lived again_

_Can his heart, distant and clever_

_Be lost forever, be lost forever?_

 

_When all this time_

_All these years_

_All those nights_

_Of looking for the star we share_

_Remembering all of our plans and dreams_

_Now it seems_

_It's me that's been a fool for all this time_

 

She felt the tears gathering in her eyes, slipping down her cheeks as she continued singing, fighting her own shaky breathing.

  
  


_Tell me no_

_Say that it's all a lie_

_And let me go_

_Back to the hope I yearn--_

  
  


She looked away again, forcing herself to finish the song without looking back.

  
  


“Are you alright?” Isabela hissed as Hawke got of stage.

  
  


“I'm _fine_.” she mumbled, carefully wiping her eyes. “Just help me fix this up before the finale.”

  
  


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  


She threw her all into the last scenes, never glancing into the audience again, forcing her own feelings to the side for a moment. She focused on Fenris. His voice, his powerful movements in the carefully coreographed fight-scene with Anders. And then, finally as they moved in closer in the play's final moments.

  
  


“ _This do I swear.. I will be there...”_ The music slowed and the world with it, and everything around them seemed to fade away as their eyes met. He hesitated for a moment, seeking the consent in her eyes. She leaned in, just a fraction, but it was enough. He kissed her, fiercly and it was as if something inside finally fell into place. The blood rushing through her ears almost drowned out the applause and a whistle that Isabela would feverantly deny came from her. They pulled apart, gasping for air, smiling so widely their cheeks hurt.

  
  


“You're crying.” Fenris whispered.

  
  


“If I ruin my makeup I blame you.” Hawke hissed back, giggling. Then they were pulled back into the world with the bows and the rest of the cast until they could _finally_ get off the stage, but even then the world was just noise and emotion. Isabella hugged her tightly and swung her around, and Aveline ruffled her hair. People were congratulating her, but her eyes kept seeking Fenris's.

  
  


Finally words started to make sense again, and her blood drowning out any other emotion that adrenaline. Then she realised someone was actually trying to talk to her.

  
  


“ _Hawke_ ” Sebastian insisited. “There's someone who wants to talk to you.” he nodded towards the door to the stage. She hesitated, but felt Fenris's hand on her arm.

  
  


“I'll see you in the back area in 5, yhea?” He mumbled, and she nodded and broke free, took a deep breath and walked out the stage door.

  
  


“Hello mom.” She said when she spotted them. “I didn't see you come in.”

  
  


“We arrived almost when it started.” Her mother said softly, walking up to her. “You were very good.”

  
  


“Thanks.” Hawke looked away, and was suddenly pulled into a firm hug.

  
  


“Carver would have loved to see you on stage.” Her mother whispered into her ear, and Hawke could hear the tears in the older woman's voice.

  
  


“I miss him mom.” She mumbled back, fighting her own tears again. “But I just can't stop living..”

  
  


“I know. And you are right.” the hug tightened somewhat. “and I'm sorry for the way I've been acting.” Leandra pulled away, and offered her a watery smile. “But we should talk about this later. I'm sure you have celebrating to do.” The surprise must have shown on her face, because her mother chuckled. “It's alright love. I don't want to intrude on your big night. We'll talk more tomorrow... And tell that young man of yours that I expect him for dinner next weekend yes?” Once again, Hawke felt her cheeks burning

  
  


“I will.” She stammered out. Then she hugged her mother tightly again. “I love you.” She whispered.

  
  


“I love you too darling.” Her mother said gently. “Now, off you go. They are probably waiting for you.”

  
  


Hawke found her way into the backroom where people were already breaking out the alchohol and celebrating. Fenris appeared by her side, one arm sliding around her waist.

  
  


“Are you alright?” He mumbled.

  
  


“I'm fine.” She said, looking up into his eyes. “I love you.” She breathed.

  
  


“I love you too.” He kissed her again, and somewhere in the background she heard Isabela.

  
  


“I _fucking knew it_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used: 
> 
> Whiskey In the Jar - Traiditional Irish (or I can't find the original singer at least)
> 
> Mercy Street - Peter Gabriel
> 
> All this time - The Count of Monte Cristo
> 
> As always, leave a kudos &/or review if you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used: 
> 
> I will be there - The count of Monte Cristo
> 
> As always, leave a kudos &/or a review if you enjoyed.


End file.
